


The Bully

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Denial, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Public Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, bully!harry, i wrote this a loooong time ago, larry - Freeform, larry smut, quarterback!harry, the wanted are bad guys okay, ziall (spoiler)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis figured his life would be ruined the day he came out. It was inevitable. Two years later, the torment continued, and being bullied by Harry Styles had become more of a routine for Louis then anything. But after being mysteriously kidnapped by the quarterback himself, Louis hadn’t realised just how important Harry really was to him. His life had changed again, except this time, he wasn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over summer and it got a lot of response over tumblr, so i decided to put it up here too. i'm putting it all in one go, so dont mind me. REMINDER: I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO. I HAVE IMPROVED ALOT SINCE THEN. SMUT AND ALL.

Louis was like any other person. He loved school, he loved people. People, they just didn’t love him. Sure, he had a couple of friends.  His Ex, who was also the ex Cheerleading captain who was sacked after her _beard_ status was applied, Eleanor Calder. Chirpy, happy go lucky Niall Horan whose irish accent was so hard to understand, no one really gave him a chance. Cheerleader Danielle Peazer, who appeared whenever the squad disappeared, so she wouldn’t have to face the humiliation of still being best friends with El in _public_. This was brought along with a rare occurrence of none other than football player Liam Payne, Danielle’s boyfriend. God forbid his “Friends” ever found out, he’d probably end up in a worse situation than Louis. If Zayn- or god forbid Harry Edward Styles, the biggest homophobes in school found out, that Liam was hanging out with Doncaster’s local “faggot”, Liam’s reputation would be over along with his life.

Louis walked down the empty halls of Hall Cross right before his last period English, which was probably his least hated class, since, Harry and his Neanderthals weren’t there. He was late, and he knew Mr. Thompson would be pissed, but he didn’t care. If he could spend one minute every Friday walking down the halls without the fear of being beaten to death for being who he was, he would relish every second. Although, his moment was short lived.

Before he knew it, Louis was pushed up against the closest locker by the huge familiar hands which had done the same less than an hour ago. _Harry styles_.

If you would’ve looked at Harry, you would’ve never thought he was what he was. He had soft green eyes, long curls which were side swept across his for head. Like every football player, he wore a letterman jacket with a giant H on it, which he _claimed_ was for Harry, when it was actually meant for Hall cross. He had a big flashy smile and brought a trophy for every game (He was quarterback, no surprise) and got straight A’s, (To Louis’ surprise, not all dick heads are idiots.) His face was dimpled and quite likeable, if only his personality didn’t meet you before his looks.

Harry Edward Styles was the most horrible person to ever walk into his life. His looks were more than just deceiving. He was cruel, homophobic, and made Louis’ life nothing but a living hell from the minute Louis came out of the closet. That should’ve been enough though, the straight bigot quarterback taunting the only openly gay kid at school, but no. He had to ruin everyone’s life around him. He was the one who ruined El’s reputation, and she managed to go from top to bottom in days, just because she and Louis had formerly dated. She was the beard, and the news had spread like wildfire. To Louis only good fortune, El was one of the nicest girls he’d met. Sure, she was forced off the cheer squad. Sure, her life was made miserable by everyone of Harry’s minions. Sure, she couldn’t hang out with her best friend in public, but she never failed to come to school with a giant smile on her face, and Louis was more than grateful. Anyone remotely close to Louis had left him except for Eleanor and Niall, all under Harry’s demand.

But still, that wasn’t enough torture for Harry fucking Styles. He’d do anything- **_anything_** he could to make Louis’ life more of a living hell. He’d beat him senseless in the hallway, toss him into dumpsters single handily, call him names, and just make his life even more of a mess.

“Why are you not in PE with your gorillas?” Louis questioned, head thrown against the locker.

“Why are you still alive?” Harry said, green eyes glinting with nothing but pure _hate._

“Well, if I wasn’t alive, who would you torture everyday? I’m so concerned about you honey.” Louis said, smirking. The day he would let Harry Styles get the better of him, is the day he would die.

“Don’t fucking honey me just because youre in love with me.” Harry said simply, pulling Louis’ head back. They were alone in an empty hallway, which was odd. Harry wasn’t one to work with no audience.

Louis scoffed. “In love with you?” He couldn’t help but laugh. “I have standards.”

“Thats why you peek at me when in the shower after gym eh?” Harry said, which was a lie.

“Sorry babe,” Louis said trailing his eyes down to Harry’s crotch.

“I have my sights on much bigger- I mean higher.” He said, grinning like an idiot, ignoring the consequences.

Harry’s eyes darkened, “You’d know that of course,” he said, before he threw the first punch to Louis’ stomach. Louis flinched, it wasn’t as hard as it usually was. He’d gotten used to it. As Harry’s fist was about to connect with Louis face, a weak “Hey!” threw Harry off.

Harry smirked. “Oh hey beardie,” He said, letting go of Louis and turning to Eleanor, who stood in front of him.

“Leave him the fuck alone Harry,” Eleanor said, defending Louis. “Obviously,” Harry said, smirk still clearly visible. “Of course, wouldn’t wanna hurt your anal buddy would i?”

Eleanor rolled her eyes. Louis felt his blood boil. “Go away Harry, it’s not like youre wanted anyway.” Louis spat, not bothering how Harry would react. Instead of beating him up as usual, he just turned away, smirking. “Enjoy your weekend, faggot. You too Beardie.” He said, waving goodbye. What the fuck was that?

“Lou,” El came forward. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis gulped. “Thanks, and once again, im so sorry.”

“It’s okay Louis,” She said, brown eyes soft and happy. Louis loved Eleanor, really. She had beautiful brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in waves, she had warm brown eyes and a smile that was so optimistic it could cure cancer. He knew she loved him too, but it wasn’t in the same way.

“Louis,” She said. “Dont you have class with Thompson?”

“Fuck it,” Louis said. After this, Shakespeare didn’t sound to great. “There’s like 5 minutes left, anyway. You wanna go grab some ice cream with Niall after?”

“Ice cream with Niall? You mean just going to the ice cream parlour and having him eat all our ice cream?”

“Pretty much,” Louis said. Niall loved food. _Loved_ was an understatement. Niall and Louis had been friends for 3 years now, and Louis couldn’t remember a moment where he’d seen Niall without food in his mouth. He couldn’t understand why he didn’t weigh 200 pounds or something.

“I’d love to.” El said. “meet us at the ice cream place once school’s done yeah?”

“Awesome,” Louis said as he watched El skip away. He put his books into his bag and walked towards the parking lot. _WEEKEND!_

Louis was so excited. Finally he could escape his daily torment. As he walked down towards the school parking lot he felt someone grab him.

_Please,no. He thought. NOT HARRY._

It took a minute for him to feel curls touch the sides of his face as Harry pulled him a little too close. Breath on his ear, Harry whispered.

“Beardie’s not here to save you now eh?”

Louis swallowed. “Be quiet,” Harry said, as he put a single finger on Louis’ lips. Louis, being the person he is, let out a yelp. Harry’s muscles around him tensed as Louis felt a single hand clasp over his mouth.

“If you value your life Tomlinson, be quiet.” Louis shut up this time. What was Harry doing? He’d never done something like this before, and he’d _never_ threatened to kill him.

Louis let Harry push him as Harry led him towards the other end of the parking lot. Harry’s range rover was parked, and Louis waited as Harry pushed him into the passenger seat, and climbed into the driver’s seat. He was no longer holding Louis, but Louis couldn’t move. He had physically frozen. _What the fuck was this psychopath doing? Louis thought, as Harry began to drive in the opposite direction of his house._

“Are you going to drive me home or something?” Louis said, looking at Harry, who had a dark look in his eyes.

Harry let out a chuckle at Louis statement. He had driven out of their school lane, and he drove into an alley and pulled over.  “Take out your phone, tell beardie you aren’t going for ice cream.”

“Why?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow. How did he even know where they were going? “Where the fuck are you taking me Styles?” Louis questioned, slowly regaining  his confidence.

“I. Said. Text. Her.” Harry said, leaning forward, anger fuming in his eyes. Louis brought out his phone and texted El, not knowing what to do. He didn’t dare tell her what was happening, or Harry would literally kill him.

“Good,” Harry said, smiling smugly. Louis hadn’t realised how close Harry had moved in the last moment, their noses were less than a millimetre apart. “Wha-” Louis was cut of by Harry’s lips pressing onto his. It took a minute for Louis to register what was happening.

Harry styles, the biggest straight douchebag in his school was kissing him, tongue and all. He hadn’t started kissing Harry back until Harry’s hand had managed to snake around his neck, pulling him forward. Louis had read about this once. The biggest homophobes as teenagers would regularly bully any gay kid in sight, just to fill in their own personal denial. So either Harry Styles was gay, or just a lunatic. But the kissing, that didn’t even make sense. He thought that only happened in movies.

Harry pulled away smirking as he started the car again and began to drive into the unknown.

“Enjoyed that faggot?” He said, still carrying that arrogant smirk. Louis didn’t know what to say. Yes, he’d enjoyed it. He didn’t understand it, but it was hot. However, the only words that came out of Louis mouth was:

“I don’t have sex in cars.” It just came out. What was he thinking? Harry was probably dragging him somewhere to kill him. Somewhere no one could find his body.

“Funny, I thought you’d love that. But I have other plans.” Harry said, breaking Louis’ chain of morbid thoughts.

“Are you suggesting that we’re going to have sex?” Louis said, eyes wide. Harry simply smiled and kept driving.

“Take out your phone,” He said again.

“What? Why?”

“Text your mum that youre sleeping over at Irish’s house.” Harry said, taking the turn that took them _out of Doncaster_.

“Where are you taking me Harry?” Louis questioned.

“You said you don’t have sex in cars. Now pick up your phone, and tell mummy youre sleeping at Irish’s.”

“Wh-Why?” Louis stuttered.

“Because you aren’t going home tonight.”

Louis’ eyes widened. “What the fuck are you talking about Harry?!” He said. “Text your mom faggot. Then you’ll find out. I’d also suggest taking some rest. We’ll be there in about an hour and you need your energy. So sleep.”

“I swear to god I hope you’re taking me to a desert to kill me.”

“We’re here, tommo, wake up!” Harry said, smacking Louis on the head. Louis had decided to nod of during the journey, because Harry would refuse to tell him where they were going. It wasn’t everyday that you got kidnapped by the school quarterback, so Louis could only wonder what he was going to do. Harry didn’t have the best track record when it came to niceness, so Louis could only imagine what was in his near future.

“C’mon Tomlinson, get out of my car.” Harry said, pushing a dazed Louis out of the car. “Where the fuck are we?” Louis said, taking in his surroundings. They definitely weren’t in Doncaster. They were right smack in the middle of a forest somewhere, and all Louis could see was a tiny little cottage and a range rover.

“Why did you bring me here Styles? And WHERE ARE WE?”

“We’re out of the city you idiot. We’re at my family’s cottage in the woods.”

“And why did you kidnap me to bring me here?” Harry rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously that thick Tomlinson? Just start walking towards the cottage, or I’ll kill you. And you know I’m serious.”

Louis gulped, as he started working towards the cottage. If he wasn’t so afraid, he would’ve noticed how pretty and home like the cottage looked. How there was a fragrant smell of pine around him. As he walked into the cottage, Harry locked the door behind him.

“Hi,” he said to Louis, smirking. Louis didn’t say anything in response. He knew where this was going. He knew **_very clearly_** where this was going. He just hoped it wouldn’t happen.

But of course, to Louis misfortune, within a minute he was pressed up against a wall while his neck got attacked by his biggest enemy.

Louis didn’t do much as he felt Harry’s hands trace up his body. He couldn’t really, since the guy was way bigger, and stronger than he was. “Harry?” he said as the curly haired boy’s hands had reached the buttons of his school shirt. “hmm?” Harry said, uninterested  at whatever Louis had to say. “What are we doing?” was all Louis managed to say when a shirt was pulled over his head. “Let’s just say,” Harry said, pulling off his own shirt and jacket. “This is a punishment.”

Louis’ attention snapped back as he felt Harry unbuckling his pants. Yeah, he was going to have sex- he knew that. He was no virgin- definitely. But Harry? Harry was going to have sex with him? It really didn’t make sense in his head.

“For what?” Louis said as Harry picked him up so Louis could wrap his legs around him. “For being gay,” Harry said, as he pulled Louis’ boxers down. Louis was pretty much painfully hard by then, but he couldn’t help but laugh. “I really don’t think you can say that when we’re in this position.”

“Shut up,” Harry said, as he started to pump himself. “Then let’s just say it’s for saying that my ego was bigger than my dick. Because after spending hours wanking off in the shower thinking about me Louis, I think you can say it’s even bigger. And I can bet my car you want it in you right now.”

“I’m horny not desperate,” Louis said, but was cut off by a moan as Harry bit down on his collarbone. In a weird, fucked up way, it was like Harry knew all of Louis’ pressure points. When he bullied him, when he laughed at him, and especially what he was going to do now.

“I can do with that,” Harry said, his infamous smirk appearing again. He slid a finger into Louis’ entrance, and Louis gasped at the sudden contact. After sliding in another finger, Harry starting thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy, making him crumple in his arms. Harry slowly pushed himself in after, and Louis groaned. This way _wrong,_ Louis knew that. Somehow all he could think about his mum who thought he was with Niall eating, or Niall and El who thought he was playing my little ponies with Phoebe and Daisy (Their new obsession, god!). If they knew what he was really doing, he didn’t know what they would say. He honestly didn’t know what to say. This was Harry Styles, his mortal enemy, what the fuck was he doing shoving his dick up Louis’ ass?

“So fucking tight, Tomlison,” Harry cursed as he thrusted himself into Louis. Louis chuckled. “Virgin,” He said with a smirk. Harry chuckled. “Oh yeah? Can a virgin do this?” he said, angling his hips and thrusting fully into Louis, hitting his prostate. Louis let out a shameful release at that, and Harry continued to thrust sloppily till he came inside Louis.

After some heavy panting and breathing, Harry led Louis up to the bedroom. It was funny, they’d actually had sex before Louis stepped into the bedroom. Sure, he felt like a whore, but it was worth it right?

Louis jumped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He and Harry hadn’t said a word to eachother after it happened. Harry laid down next to Louis, but chose to look at him instead of the ceiling.

“So how long have you known?” Louis said.

“About?” Harry interjected.

“That you were gay?” Louis said. A part of him thought Harry was going to punch him. He knew it was a risk, but he was willing to take it.

“Sophomore year.” Harry said.

“TWO YEARS?!” Louis said, turning his head towards Harry, before it hit him. _Sophomore_ year. That was the year Louis came out.

“You knew since I came out eh?” Louis said, looking at Harry’s green eyes. They’d never seemed so beautiful before. They looked so calm. They didn’t look wild, or filled with rage. They looked, happy.

“Yeah.” Harry said softly. “Louis?” Louis almost flinched. He’d never heard Harry call him with his first name before. “Yes?”

“Can I try something?” He said so softly, it was almost inaudible.

Louis laughed. “Do you really think you need to ask anymore styles?”

Harry scooted over and wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed him. It wasn’t like the kiss in the car. It was soft, and gentle, and meaningful. There was something behind it.

And a part of Louis couldn’t wait to figure out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER THAT I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO AND I HAVE IMPROVED SINCE THEN

Louis woke up to smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the cottage. After the events of the previous night, he was a little ashamed to say he'd woken up with a smile. Louis got of the bed reluctantly and walked towards the smell of food, only to be drawn out of the house, where he saw a shirt less Harry making him breakfast.  
"Good morning," Harry said, hearing Louis footsteps. "Hello Harold," Louis teased walking up to him. "So Harry Styles is making me breakfast eh? 12 hours ago I didn't think I’ll make it till then."  
Harry chuckled. "I really never hated you, you know." He said, smiling. He led Louis to a picnic table which had food all over it. Louis never imagined Harry as a good cook, but he didn't really know much about him. "Never seemed like it." Louis said, honestly. "I was just jealous," Harry said. "Of how proud you were of yourself when I couldn't work up the courage to tell my own mum." Louis frowned. While Harry’s methods were wrong, he understood where he was coming from. "Okay, I understand." Louis said, taking a bite of the food. Damn, this is actually good, he thought. "You know, it'll be way easier for me to forgive you if you make me more food like this." Louis joked. "If you'd like, we could do this again," Harry said, a soft smile on his lips. Louis could hear the sincerity in his voice. Wow, he'd never seen Harry like this. His eyes were soft green, his hair was so perfectly messed up. He was biting his lip in nervousness, and Louis could get over how cute he looked. "I'd love that." Louis said. He knew how messed up this was, a mere 24 hours ago this guy's main pass time was beating him to pulp. But a lot had changed. A lot.  
"I should drive you home soon, your mum shouldn't call Niall." Harry said, finishing the last of his eggs.  
"Yeah," Louis said, smiling.  
"I’m really sorry Louis," Harry said, looking into Louis blue eyes. "Really."  
"It’s okay Harry," Louis said softly.  
"It’s really not. I've done a lot of bad things Louis. But I never ever want to hurt you again."  
"Stop Harry." Louis said. "I said it’s okay. Now you can keep rambling or you can make it up to me."  
Harry grinned. "C'mon, get dressed. I have to drive you home."  
~~~~  
"So, there's a football game today, are you thinking of coming?" Harry said, driving away from the cottage. Louis chuckled. "My commitment to football is about as long as your dick Harry."  
"You mean it’s enormous?"  
"Shut up." Louis said, hitting Harry on the arm for ruining his joke. Harry let out a hearty laugh as he continued driving.  
"But still, are you coming? It’s the playoffs against donny state." Harry said, as he smiled.  
"Most probably not. I never really understood sports." Louis said.  
"C'mon, not even to watch your boyfriend play?" Harry said, smirking.  
"Boyfriend? After one night in the woods? I aint that easy Styles. I must be wooed. You hear me? Wooed." Louis teased, as his cheeks turned red. He'd never really been someone's boyfriend before. Other than El of course, but that was never real. Sure, he'd had his share of hook-ups, but none of it ever meant anything. "I can do with that Tommo." Harry said. "If you hadn't known earlier, I have a habit of getting what I want." He said, a cheeky smile spreading across his lips.  
"I see. Maybe I will come to the football game today." Louis said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Good. Then I guess you can give me a little prize when I win."  
"When you win eh? Is someone cocky or is someone cocky?"  
"Like I said, I always get what I want."  
~~~~  
"We're here Louis. Come on now, get out." Harry said, waking Louis up again.  
"Wow Harry, kicking me out again? Thoughtful." Louis undid his seat belt as Harry pulled over in his driveway.  
"Hey Louis?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you mind not telling anyone what happened between us last night? I’m still a little nervous."  
Louis frowned. It was sad, it was the first time he'd felt so close to anyone in a good way, and it was ripped away from him. But he wasn't going to kick Harry out of the closet. He wasn't that cruel. "Sure," Louis said, opening the door. "Hey Louis?" Harry called out again.  
"Yes Harry?" Louis said, curious about what the younger boy wanted now.  
Harry pulled Louis in and gave him a kiss. "I just forgot something."  
~~~~  
"Football? Since when do you go to football games Louis?" El asked, eyebrows furrowed. It was saturday evening already, and Louis was trying to convince his best friend to go to the game with him.  
  
"I thought it'd be a good change of plans." Louis lied through his teeth. Sure, it was cheesy. He wanted to meet Harry. But he couldn't tell El that obviously.  
  
"To watch the muscle heads that make our lives miserable slam into other muscle heads?" El inquired, lips pursed. Louis understood her confusion. "I mean," Louis said, smirking. "I guess we could go eat with Ni-"  
"No!" Eleanor cried. "I’m not going anywhere with Niall if there's food involved. I don't intend on starving to death again. I can't believe you ditched me yesterday. He ate all my ice cream. Where were you anyway Lou?"  
"Weren't you at Niall's yesterday?" Louis heard Lottie say as she walked into the living room. He couldn't thank her more for coming there at that moment.  
"Yeah." Louis lied, smiling. He shot Eleanor a look which basically said "play along." Fortunately she noticed. "Fine, then." El said, giving up. "We'll go to the game."  
"Can you drive us there?" Louis said, remembering Harry’s previous proposal.  
"What? Why?" Eleanor said, suspicion in her brown eyes. Louis gulped. This wasn't really going to be easy. "It’s just that, your cars here, and I think I’m going somewhere after the game." Eleanor's eyes widened. "Um, okay."

They got off the couch as they proceeded towards the door. A sharp pain went through Louis back and he cursed silently. Sure, the night with Harry was fun, but the shooting pain in his spine was making him walk a little vaguely, and he wondered how long it would take for someone to figure out why he was walking differently. And obviously, to Louis ongoing misfortune.

“Why are you walking like that Louis?” Lottie said. _Shit._ He’d forgotten she was in the living room. Eleanor’s eyes widened knowingly and she stifled a giggle. _Wow Lottie. Thanks for basically pointing it out that I basically got fucked by the quarterback who is also my worst enemy._

Louis stepped into the passenger seat of Eleanor’s car as she started the engine. As they drove out of the driveway she turned to him. “So fess up tommo, what were you doing last night? Or should I say, who were you doing last night?”

Louis scoffed. These were the moments he was glad that school was so close by. “I don’t know what you’re talking about darling,” Louis said, batting his eyelashes innocently. El let out a laugh. “You’re seriously going to make an excuse about walking differently Lou? Plus you lied to your mum, which means you were with a guy. So tell me, who is he?”

“I was just doing a back flip off the porch and I hurt my back. No biggie.”Louis said the first lie that came out of his mouth, cursing himself after realising just how stupid it sounded.

“Fine, don’t tell me now. I’ll find out later anyway.” El said, a cheeky smile spreading across her face. “We’re here anyway.”

Louis and Eleanor walked into the stadium. “wow, our whole school’s here eh?” Louis said, looking at the screaming crowd in the bleachers.

“Well, it is the playoffs.” El interjected. Wow, he had forced her to come here and _she_ knew more about the sport.

They suddenly saw a blond head in a green jacket waving erratically at them. “Niall!” Eleanor yelled out, as she grabbed Louis hand and walked up to him. “Ey mate I didn’t know you like football,” Niall said, looking at Louis who was too busy trying to spot a curly head. “I don’t,” Louis said. Niall seemed to be fine with that as he took a seat. El seemed to be looking somewhere Else though, and Louis frowned as he saw her glaring at the cheerleading team. A distracted Danielle turned and gave El a half smile, but it wasn’t as if that made her feel any better. Danielle’s curly head- not _his_ curly though, turned to Liam who was already in his football uniform and gave him a big kiss. Liam pulled away smiling. Louis turned his gaze to El, who said in silence, shoulders slumped.

“You okay?” Louis said in a concerned tone. He’d completely forgotten about the cheerleaders being here. He really shouldn’t have brought El. “Yeah,” she said, smiling half heartedly. “I’m okay.” Louis gave her a reassuring smile, as he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He pulled it out, shocked by the caller id who sent him a text.

 **Harry Styles: I see you! I’m glad you came. If I made the winning goal for you, would you consider yourself wooed?** Louis couldn’t help but smile. Even blush a little maybe.

**Louis Tommo: It would be a start.**

**Harry Styles: But I could still get my prize right? ;)**

**Louis Tommo: Well, we can see about that. ;)** Text flirting with Harry styles? He’d never thought that day would come.

**Harry: Meet me in the locker room after the game. I’ll text you when everyone leaves x**

Louis raised his eyebrows at the tiny ‘x’. It was great really, but a little weird. This was Harry Styles. The boy who dedicated his life to making Louis miserable. Had he really changed that fast?

“Hey mate, who you textin?” Niall said, chomping on his sandwich. “You’re blushin like a tomato!” Niall let out a laugh as Louis rolled his eyes. Blushing like a tomato? Sigh, Irishmen.

Louis didn’t get a chance to text back as the game had started. He and Harry managed to exchange a few stolen glances, as Harry put his focus in the game. Louis just cheered on with Niall every time the deranged Irishman let out a scream, followed by a very confused Eleanor. He knew for a fact that Hall cross was winning though, and he knew it had something to do with Harry. Louis noticed that Niall was preoccupied by something, or _someone_.  “Niall, who are you staring at buddy? Got an eye on one of the cheerleaders?”

“Huh?” Niall said, eyes fixed on the field. “No, not really. One of the football players actually.” Niall said casually as Louis’ eyes widened. “wait, you’re gay?” Louis asked. He and Niall had been friends for years, and the topic of his sexuality had never really come out. “I don’t know, maybe.” Niall said, as if it was no big deal. “Okay,” Louis said, giving up on Niall and his madlibs.

“Okay, so what’s going on?” Louis said. “Well, we’re almost at the end of the game. Harry Styles had to make the final goal, and we win.”

Louis observed Harry walked towards the game. Within a minute, green eyes met his and the entire student body of hall cross got up and cheered. Because they had _won._ Louis smiled. Harry did make the winning shot for him. To woo him, perhaps. And oh yes, he was _wooed_. Forget that, he was _smitten._

Eleanor left to meet Dani and Liam as the entire school cheered. Louis noticed that every person was patting Harry on the back. Surprisingly, even hockey player Tom Parker congratulated Harry, which was odd. If there was one person Harry and Louis both hated, it was Tom Parker. Constantly taunting Louis about his sexuality was something Louis was used to, but Tom basically did everything to bring Harry down in desperate attempt to prove that the hockey team could be a fair candidate for the social hierarchy. Obviously, he and his fellow players failed miserably. Niall was tagging along with Louis along the buzzed crowd, already gathering for the after party. “You gunna go for the party Lou?” Niall asked, catching Louis in the crowd.

“No, I have other plans, and you?”

“I don’t think so,” Niall shrugged. “You should go,” Louis egged Niall. “Maybe that football player’s gonna be there.” Louis said and winked, causing Niall to blush. (like a tomato, eh?)

“Nah. I’d rather just go eat we made out a couple times but I don’t think it’s serious.” Niall said, face blank.

“Wait, you’ll made out?!” Louis said. Why did he not know this? Niall and he were best friends! And also, if they made out, this football player was gay. And that meant-

“This guy isn’t Harry Styles right?” Louis inquired, raising his eyebrows. It was possible, wasn’t it? Maybe this was some sort of trick. Some cruel Harry Styles prank to make Louis go craz-

“Eww,” Niall said, face scrunching up. “No Louis, that’s like sleeping with the enemy!” he laughed. “Plus, Harry can’t be gay. He wouldn’t make your life hell then, would he?” _sleeping with the enemy_.

“Haha, yeah,” Louis said, faking a laugh. Niall’s phone buzzed, and Niall’s eyes lit up as soon as they hit the screen. “Gotta go mate, have fun!” Niall said, running off without explanation. After being pushed around a bit, Louis noticed the blonde head had vanished between the people around him. Louis pulled out his phone.

**_4 new messages_ **

**_Mum: We’re going out for dinner and we’ll be back late honey. Don’t worry if we aren’t there once you’re back._** Louis sighed. At least they were gone, so he didn’t have to lie.

**_Eleanor: Have fun doing whatever you’re doing! Or whoever ;)_ **

**_Eleanor: Forgot to tell you I’m heading out with Liam and Danielle for the after party at Colin’s! Byee!_ **

**_Harry: Mission accomplished. x._** Louis smirked. Yeah, mission accomplished. Definitely. 

The crowd had died down all ready. People were heading to after parties in different directions. The only people he saw were a bunch of cheerleaders, a very recognisable Perrie Edwards with her new purple hair, who was freaking out with her 3 best friends. Tom Parker and Jay McGuiness who stood near the bleachers in their hockey jerseys, obviously waiting for some of their other puckhead friends to join them. Tom eyed Louis down and cocked an eyebrow. Louis looked in the other direction as he left his phone buzz.

**_Harry: Locker room showers, now._ **

Louis took that as his cue to keep a low profile and walked towards the guy’s locker room. The field was relatively empty now, but Louis couldn’t take any chances. As he walked into the locker room, he was pulled away by strong familiar arms.

Louis was pushed into a shower stall. _Way classy, styles._

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Louis. “You were great today,” Louis said, head against Harry’s bare chest.

“Consider yourself wooed?” Harry chuckled.

“Definitely,” Louis said, as he kissed Harry. They were unusually quiet for what was supposed to be an empty locker room. Louis’s arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as they began kissing. Harry pulled Louis until they were impossibly close. Louis pulled away once as he pressed his lips against Harry’s ear.

“Ready for your prize?” He whispered, as he felt Harry shudder. Harry pulled him back in, and he could feel him smile into the kiss. Louis slid his hands down Harry’s naked torso, feeling his abs. As they slid onto his hipbones, running his fingers teasingly on Harry’s hipbones. Harry broke away, as he looked at Louis, “Don’t be a tease tommo,” he whispered.

Louis smirked as he got onto his knees, pulling Harry’s trousers down. He watched as Harry stifled a groan, and he pulled at the waistband of his boxers. In one go, Louis pulled them down and watched as Harry’s erection sprung to life. Louis immediately took his length into his mouth, and heard Harry let out a soft moan. Louis felt like smirking as he heard Harry crumple into pieces as his tongue ran over the slit. Louis bobbed his head up and down, taking in Harry’s entire length. “How do you- uh,” Harry said, voice deep and hoarse. “Do that so well.” Harry continued, accidently bucking his hips forward. Louis didn’t seem to budge though. He was lucky enough to be born without a gag reflex.Harry had to practically grab on to the shower head to not fall down. “Babe, I think I’m cl-” Harry said. Louis started sucking hard now, as he could feel Harry crumpling in his arms. Harry let out a groan and came into Louis mouth. Louis swallowed as he pulled off with an obscene pop, and got back on his feet. “You’re amazing.” Harry said, leaning onto the wall.

“I know,” Louis said, winking at the curly haired boy. “So,” Harry started, but was cut off.

“God, keep going-ugh,” The voice rang through the locker room.

Louis’ eyes widened. “Harry, please say that was you.” he said, even though that wasn’t possible, since Harry’s eyes were as wide as his. He shook his head slowly.

“Ugh- I can’t take this anymore, bend over,” The voice said, as it let out a throaty moan. Louis eyes couldn’t grow any wider. He recognised the voice. And so did Harry. “Was that-“ Louis started.

“Zayn Malik.” Harry said, but it was almost a whisper. Louis gulped. This was not good. “He and Perrie must’ve snuck in after you and I started.”

Louis nodded as he heard the boy let out another groan. “Can we leave please? I wanted to continue this but I can’t do it here.” Harry said quietly.

Louis nodded. “My mum and my sisters aren’t home, we can go there.” Harry’s earlier uncomfortable face suddenly broke into a smile. “Perfect!” He said.

Louis and Harry slid out of the locker room, making sure Zayn and Perrie didn’t hear them. Louis saw a familiar pair of eyes meet his, but they were gone before Louis knew who it was. Louis decided not to bring it up to Harry, so the younger boy wouldn’t get to anxious. As they walked to the parking lot to Harry’s range rover. As Louis got in and Harry started the engine, Louis let out a loud gasp as he saw something. It took a moment or two for Harry to see it too.

The very familiar, and very purple head of one Perrie Edwards.

“Does that mean?” Louis said, afraid to continue.

“Zayn’s cheating on her. Again.” Harry sighed. “I really don’t want to get into his drama. Please can we go to your house?” Harry almost pleaded, and Louis smiled. “Carry on then Harold.”

The two had practically stumbled through the doors of Louis house. The lights were still off, so Louis didn’t have to worry about potentially scarring his mum or his sisters for life. Louis and Harry hadn’t parted lips till they reached Louis bedroom, where after a brief moment for air Harry practically threw Louis on the bed, starting to take off his shirt. Louis couldn’t take it anymore, he needed Harry now, as he practically threw the rest of his garments off and just gave himself to the taller boy. Harry peppered kisses all the way across Louis lean torso. “You’re so beautiful,” Harry said, taking off his own clothes. Louis would’ve said something if Harry hadn’t pressed his lips onto his own at that very moment. “Can I say we’re together now?” Harry said, lips biting onto Louis Earlobe, Eliciting a throaty moan from the older boy.

“Mission accomplished Harry,” Louis said with a smirk. Harry practically grinned as he nipped at the other boy’s hipbones, moving dangerously close to his length.

Harry stretched Louis’ legs apart as he leaned forward and kissed the boy. Louis suddenly pulled away, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. Harry chuckled.

“I knew I forgot something,” he said, running the cool liquid all over his hardened cock, as he pushed the tip into Louis. “Harry!” Louis screamed as Harry pushed further in. Louis had wrapped his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders. “Faster,” Louis said, as he felt the head of Harry’s dick hit a bundle of nerves inside of him.

Harry took that as a message to begin pounding into his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Louis thought. It had a pretty great ring to it if you asked him. Harry, once again had managed to find his prostate, and Louis let out several groans as he came, untouched.

Harry must’ve felt Louis clench around him, as he came into Louis shortly after. Harry slumped on top of Louis. “That was-“

“Amazing,” Louis said. “Let’s go take a shower yeah?”

Louis walked out of the bathroom, clad in his pyjamas. That was probably the greatest shower he’d ever had. Louis wanted to scream and shout to the top of the world that he had a boyfriend now, but he couldn’t. Louis knew this wasn’t just a hook-up. He could feel it. There was something heated, passionate and meaningful about it. Harry was currently in the bathroom. Louis sighed at his moment alone till he heard a voice.

“Lou!” Two simultaneous voices shrieked. _No. No. Please._

And once again, to Louis misfortune, there were two toddlers hanging on to his feet. _Great. They were back. When the naked quarterback was residing in their bathroom._

“Hey Lou,” Jay called, followed in by Lottie and Felicite. “Took a shower did you?” His mum said, smiling.

_Yeah, sure he did._

“Hey Louis you don’t happen to have-“ Harry said, walking out of the bathroom, clad in white boxers and his navy blue shirt. He froze as soon he saw Louis’ mum, who looked just as shocked as he did.

Louis just clenched his eyes shut, hoping this wasn’t happening. He heard Lottie sniggering in the corner.

“Umm, Hello,” Jay said, raising her eyebrows.

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling embarrassingly as he tried to cover himself up. Louis didn’t know what to say.

“Uh, mum, girls, this is Harry, my-“

“Boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wanted are bad guys bc okay i had no choice I WRITE ALOT BETTER NOW

Jay raised her eyebrows. Louis couldn’t help but look down and blush. Sure, this wasn’t the ideal way for Harry to meet his mum, but was anything about their relationship even normal? “Hi, Harry!” Phoebe said, breaking the silence. Louis smiled, she was only 8, but she knew the exact thing to say. “Well, Harry it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jay said, smiling. “But honey, can we have a minute alone?” She turned to Louis. Harry nodded, going back into the bathroom to find a pair of trousers. As Louis’ sisters all went back into their rooms, Louis’ mum pulled Louis aside. “That Harry Styles?” She said, quietly. “Yes.” Louis said, unsure of what was coming next.

“The same Harry Styles who gave you a black eye last winter?” Jay said, eyes concerned. Louis swallowed. “Yes.”  
“You’ll are dating now?” Jay said, face going from concerned to confused. Louis sighed. “it’s complicated.” He lamented. Jay breathed heavily. “He’s not going to hurt you, is he?”

Louis shook his head. He knew it would be different, but Harry had lost his actual motive for hurting Louis. Jay sighed. “Call him out,” she said, as Louis knocked on the bathroom door. Harry, walked out one hand behind his head as he carried an embarrassed smile on his face.

“So, Harry, when did this start?” Jay said, raising her eyebrows and smiling. Louis chuckled at his mum’s attempt at being intimidating. She was too nice to pull it off. “Umm,” Harry said, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. “Yesterday.” Harry finished, as he looked down. _Wow, Louis thought. Badass Harry Styles was so nervous meeting his **boyfriend’s** mum. _

“Yesterday?” His mum said, turning to him. _And now my mum thinks I’m a slut. How lovely._

“For Louis,” Harry interjected. “I’ve kinda liked him for two years now.” Harry blushed, and Louis wanted to jump him, literally. Jay shook her head and smiled. “Well, while I think it’s lovely that Louis and you are happy, we kinda have a no boyfriend in the house alone rule, which Louis seemed to have forgotten.” Louis facepalmed himself. **_No boyfriend rule? That only applies to girls so they don’t get pregnant!_**

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry said, smiling sheepishly. “It’s quite late though, so I think I should leave,” Harry said, looking down at his watch. “Sorry for the mess up Mrs. Tomlinson!” Harry said, as he walked towards her to give her a hug. _Parents must love him,_ _Louis thought to himself._

“You can call me Jay,” she said, reciprocating the hug. Harry grinned as he walked towards the door and waved goodbye to Louis. Louis smiled as he waved goodbye to his boyfriend. He would’ve kissed him goodnight, but his mum was there, and that would’ve been awkward. He regretted immediately as the door closed, but he didn’t think running out would be a good idea.

“So, boo,” his mum said, a knowing smile plastered across her face. “Should I ask how you slept over at Niall’s house last night and came back today with a new boyfriend?”

“No, really, you shouldn’t.” Louis joked as he grinned.

Louis was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. He figured it was from excitement, or just happiness. Harry Styles was his boyfriend. A week ago, the idea of him and Harry together would’ve sickened him. Harry Styles was a monster. He didn’t know if it was possible, but the Harry he’d seen for the last few days was way different from the Harry from sophomore year. He’d never pictured Harry as ideal boyfriend material, but he was a charmer for sure. It was like he’d almost gotten his mum to forget the fact that Louis had a boy, a very hot one at that, in the shower with him. His mum really wasn’t a person who punished or grounded him, but on normal circumstances if you’re caught having sex when your parents are away, some sort of disciplinary action was to take place. And his mum obviously knew that he lied about being with Niall the previous night now, and she didn’t even seem to care. Louis was thankful of course, but it was odd.

If he thought about it, he and Harry had never even been on a real date. Unless if you call stuffing Louis into a car driving 100 miles away from Doncaster and fucking him against a wall no questions asked a date. Not to mention hooking up in the boys locker room after a football game only to be interrupted by the moans of one very horny football player who was cheating on his girlfriend. Louis and Harry seemed to be the only couple Louis knew who’d never really had a date. He turned to the clock, which read 11:15. Wow, 11:15 on a Saturday night? _Impressive Louis._

His phone suddenly chimed. He picked up to read **_1 new text message_**.

**_Harry: Open your window x_ **

“Oh no you didn’t Styles,” Louis muttered as he walked up to the window. Right enough, two very familiar shiny green eyes looked back at him, and he smiled.

“You really have no limit’s do you?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow as Harry climbed into his bedroom holding a picnic basket.

“And here I thought climbing up the grape vine outside your house with a midnight picnic basket would be romantic,” Harry said, mocking a sigh. Louis couldn’t help but grin. “I thought you’d keep the no boyfriends in the house rule in mind?” Louis countered as he felt Harry’s beautiful green eyes on him. “Well, we aren’t alone are we?” Harry said, a cheeky smirk across his face as he locked the door.

“Sneaky Harry, very. Well I’ll try to keep quiet, but if you didn’t notice, I’m not exactly very good at that.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows as he started to take his t shirt off.

“Hey, hold your horses there love, we’re not having sex right now.” Harry said.

“We aren’t?” Louis said, kind of confused, and well, disappointed. “Nope,” Harry said, lifting up his basket. “We’re having a real date. For once.”

Louis’ eyes widened. Could Harry read minds or something? “wait, abducting me from school and fucking me in a cabin miles away from home isn’t a date?” Louis said, letting out a fake gasp. “Sadly, you and I have different ideas of a first date. On normal circumstances I would take a girl to a bar and get her drunk to basically get into her pants, but since we already got there, I figured I could actually try this time.” He said, smiling ear to ear. Louis rolled his eyes sarcastically to hide the fact that his heart fluttered at how amazing Harry was being. “So what are you going to do to get me to put out eh?” Louis joked, batting his eyes flirtatiously. “I thought we could have a bedroom picnic.” Harry said, pulling a blanket out of his basket and laying it on the floor of Louis’ room. “Very lifetime I must say,” Louis said smiling.

“C’mon then,” Harry said, patting down to the spot next to him as Louis sat down. “So I brought Ham sandwiches,” He said pulling out two cling wrap covered sandwiches and handing one to Louis. Louis hadn’t even realised he was starving, so he managed to open his as fast as possible. “And I got chocolate covered strawberries and I will deny it everywhere else that they are the most amazing food in the universe.” He said, cheeks turning pink. Louis didn’t even make a snarky comment at that, which was probably the weirdest thing that had ever happened. Harry had just, distracted him. His curls were side swept but every time he shook his head they’d fall carelessly across his face. His eyes seemed so focused whenever he did something, and Louis wanted to hit himself for realising so late that they were the most beautiful thing in the world. “So, Lewis is it?” Harry joked, playing the first date game. “Tell me about yourself.”

“It’s pronounced Lou-ee, actually,” he said, winking. “Well I’m Louis William Tomlinson, and I’m 18 years old. My favourite movie is grease and I have a thing for green eyes. I have four sisters whom are very annoying but I still love them.”

“Well, Louis, nice to meet you. I’m Harry Edward Styles, I play football for my school, I’ll be 18 in a month and I live with my mum Anne, my sister Gemma and my stepdad Robin. I think my favourite colour is blue, but not just any blue; what’s the exact colour of your eyes again?”

Louis felt his cheeks turn red. “Never took you as a charmer, Harry Edward Styles.”

“Well you don’t know me yet Louis William Tomlinson.”

“Wait, so you actually got so drunk you streaked through the party?” Louis said almost choking on his chocolate covered strawberry. He couldn’t stop laughing. He and Harry had managed to end up lying on the blanket and telling eachother embarrassing confession. It was weird, but it was perfect. And it was definitely the best date he’d ever had.

“Yep, I’m pretty sure I scarred Liam Payne for life.” Louis almost laughed so loud his mum could probably hear, but thankfully she didn’t. “Hey,” Harry said, whacking him on the arm. “Your turn Boo.” Harry had managed to adopt Louis childhood nickname, as long as Louis was allowed to call him “Hazza”.

“Well, about a month ago I came to school with a super sore throat. El and Niall thought it was because i’d met some guy and given him a super rough blowjob, but the honest truth is I just failed miserably at the cinnamon challenge.” Louis cringed as he remembered the experience. His thoughts were broken by Harry’s deep laugh as he clutched his stomach and turned to Louis side, laughing uncontrollably. “No way-“ Harry said, giggling. “you’re way too good at giving head.”

“It worries me how you know that on our first date.” Louis said, grinning slyly. After Harry’s fit of laughter faded, Louis and he just sat smiling and looking at eachother for what seemed like several moments. After a while, Harry’s gaze fell down to Louis’ lips, as he began to lean in. After what felt like hours, Louis felt Harry’s lips touch his.

And that was the perfect-kind of- ** _first_** kiss.

Monday came way too fast for Louis. This weekend was great, but confusing. Harry and Louis had officially started dating, but Harry hadn’t come out to anyone yet, so Louis had to kept it a secret. Sure that was hot- a secret relationship, but Louis didn’t want Harry to be ashamed of who he was.

Louis sighed as he styled his hair to the side. Niall had offered to drive them to school today, so he waved good bye to his family as he walked towards Niall’s house. He had chosen to wear a scarf today, even though it was hot as hell, because his neck was littered with hickeys and lovebites, and he really wasn’t intent on having his friends notice. But, to Louis ongoing sense of luck,

“Why are you wearing a scarf in this weather Louis?” Niall asked as Louis got into the passenger seat. “Because loverboy mustve given him a hickey which he doesnt want us to see.” El said. Damn her and her always knowing what was up. Did she have like a sixth sense or something? Louis realised he hadn’t made a snarky comment yet, which Eleanor obviously noticed. “OH MY GOD! Did he?” She said as Niall ripped of the scarf, exposing a now purple bruise on his neck. Louis looked down and suppressed a grin. “WOW!” Niall yelped, “Who did that to you mate?”

“I burnt myself with a curly iron,” Louis said innocently, turning to Eleanor, using her infamous excuse every time she came to school with an embarrassing mark on her neck.

“Shut up,” She mocked and stuck her tongue out. “So spill, who’s this guy you’ve been slutting it up with?”

“We haven’t been slutting it up, he actually likes me,” Louis said, cocking an eyebrow. “Clearly,” Niall muttered under his breath sarcastically. Louis rolled his eyes, wrapping his scarf around his neck, desperate to change the subject. “So where did you run off to yesterday?” Louis asked, looking at the blonde boy. “Nothing, mum just wanted me to shovel up some snow.” Niall said nervously, fidgeting.

“Niall, it’s march and we live in Doncaster.” Louis said. “I thought’d you’d run off to meet that mystery guy you were staring at.”

“Mystery guy?” El said, suddenly interested. “Niall, are you gay?” She asked, as confused as Louis was on Saturday. “Probably,” Niall shrugged, while they were stuck in traffic. Something seemed to be distracting him, and Louis was determined to figure it out. He noticed Niall staring at the car on the left, which had the passenger seat occupied by a purple haired (he still couldn’t get over that) cheerleader- Perrie Edwards, who sat chattering with her friend Jade.

“Whatcha looking at Nialler?” Louis said, turning to the boy who had his eyes fixed on Perrie. “Uh, nothing,” Niall said.

“She’s all yours you know, if you’re into her. Zayn’s cheating on her.” Louis blurted. Eleanor almost spat out her water. “What?!” She cried. Niall looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head. “wha-at?” Niall said, his eyes blown out. “How did you know?”

 ** _Did he know?_** Louis suddenly realised he’d have to make up an excuse. _No, I was just giving Harry the usual after game blowjob when I heard Zayn fucking some girl who didn’t have purple hair._ “I just overheard it somewhere,” Louis shrugged. “oh,” Niall said. “No big deal- I’m not really into her anyway,” He said, pulling over. “See you guys later ey?”

Louis and Eleanor stepped out the car as they headed towards homeroom. “So,” Eleanor said. “When are you going to tell me who hickey boy is?” She said, raising her eyebrows. Louis smiled. Eleanor was his best friend, and he really wanted to tell her about Harry. But he couldn’t. Not only would she react terribly, but she would never approve of them. He couldn’t blame her, he and Harry dating was anything but acceptable, and he wasn’t even talking about homophobia. “i will, eventually.” Louis said, winking at her as he saw her roll her eyes. “A name at least?” She pleaded. Louis shook his head. The name- _his name­-_ was probably enough for Eleanor to figure it out, and he couldn’t risk that, atleast not now. “Why can’t you tell me his- oh my god!” Eleanor said. Louis scrunched his face in confusion. “I know him, don’t i?” El said, looking at Louis, eyes wide. “And he hasn’t come out yet, eh?”

Okay, what was she, a psychic?

Louis cocked his head and nodded slowly. “I will figure it out you know that right?” El said, a flash of mischief flashing through her smile. Louis nodded and shrugged. _Of course she would._

And then, Louis saw him. Harry walked past, his green eyes menacing. He looked bulky in his green letterman jacket, and he almost made Louis flinch. He walked up to Louis slowly. This wasn’t his Harry. This was fake Harry, he scary Harry who made his life miserable. Louis knew Harry couldn’t suddenly stop taunting Louis, that would let out his secret immediately. He and Harry had talked about this, and Harry had promised not to hit him, and just to intimidate him so no one suspected anything. He saw a dark haired boy behind him, Zayn. Harry dashed passed Eleanor and pushed Louis up against the lockers, not as hard as usual. Louis almost wanted to laugh, if they were alone they would probably have had sex right after, but obviously, that wasn’t going to happen here.

“Hey Tomlinson, you miss me?” Harry said, green eyes filled with rage. _Wow, Louis thought. This guy’s a great actor_.

“Of course I did darling,” Louis said, just to make it look real. “Hey!” El yelled, trying to butt in, but Zayn had managed to catch her and hold her back. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch beardie,” He said sleazily as Eleanor tried to loosen from his grip. Louis felt sick. Creep.

But suddenly, just as Harry was going to make a move, a familiar voice was heard. “Ey! Styles! Get off him!” the irish accent said, pushing Harry away. _No, not Niall, not now._

But before Louis knew it, Niall had thrown the first punch to Harry’s jaw. Harry shot a look to Louis, and Louis shook his head to send Harry a message that this was _not_ supposed to happen. Harry missed it though, as he pushed the small irish boy against the locker. “Who the fuck do you think you are Irish?” Harry fumed, as Niall’s face drained of colour. But within a minute, he heard El yelp as Harry was pushed out of the way, by _Zayn._ Zayn Malik?

“Hey! Impulse control mate!” Zayn said, as Harry just looked at him, confused. Louis turned his gaze to Niall , who was frozen against the locker. Out of everything that had just happened, Louis couldn’t understand one thing: Why the fuck did Zayn defend Niall? He’d never even seen them talk before. Harry shrugged angrily and pulled Zayn along with him, slowly muttering, “This isn’t fucking over.” At Louis and his friends. Eleanor looked worried- forget that- she looked terrified. “What just happened?” she said quietly. As the bell rang, people started to flee the scene, while the three of them remained still. Niall slowly sank to his knees. Louis was the first the speak. “Niall, why did Zayn defend you?” he said softly, as Niall looked even paler than usual. “uh-,” Niall said softly. “He was the guy yeah?” Louis said as he sat on Niall’s right, followed by a confused but concerned Eleanor. “You were the guy he was cheating with?” Louis asked quietly, as he put an arm around his friend. Niall nodded softly, face blank. It all made sense now. Niall had been staring at Zayn during the game. Niall had been in the locker room with Zayn. Niall was the one he and Harry heard. He decided to leave that out though, considering Niall’s state. If he thought about it, he and Niall were in a pretty similar situation, but he didn’t want to rub his relationship with whatever it was that was going on with Niall and Zayn. Eleanor rested her head on Niall’s should as she started to figure out what was happening.

“It’s gonna be okay Nialler,” She said softly.

 

Louis pulled out his phone to text Harry as soon as he was alone.

**_Louis: I am SO sorry. Niall shouldn’t have butted in. It got completely out of hand._ **

**_Harry: it’s okay, I should’ve been less angry anyway. I should be sorry, Niall was just being a good friend. I’m sorry Boo, can we just go back to being secretly happy?_ **

Louis smiled. That was his Harry.

**_Louis: I’d love that, and I’m not sure if Zayn really explained his drama to you, but it’s pretty deep eh?_ **

**_Harry: He did, well kinda. We really should stay out of that. I love Zayn, but  the guys crazy, really. I’d be worried about Niall. But still, go back to class, I have to go for laps anyway. I’ll miss you x_ **

Louis sighed, at least that was cleared up. As he closed his locker to proceed to his Literature 3 class, (which he was 15 minutes late for) he heard someone call him.

“Hey, Tomlinfag.” He heard as he turned. _Of course, Tom fucking Parker._

“What is it Parker?” Louis said, uninterested at whatever the hockey player said. Tom parker. He was the most arrogant person he’d met, even after Harry. What was his problem anyway? I mean, this was high school. In high school, when you’re popular, you have everything. You can be a bitch then. But no one liked the hockey team, so what was his deal?

“You texting your boyfriend there?” he said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He wasn’t even cute like Harry. “In fact, yes.” Louis said, slamming his locker shut. Louis heard shuffling down the hall, and he saw Liam and Dani walking towards them. He thanked god for that.

“Hey,” Liam said, walking up to tom. “What is it now?” he growled. Danielle was behind him, clutching her pom-pom.

“Was just asking Tomlinfag what sex with men is like,” Tom said, his stupid weasel face bending into a smirk.

“Don’t you remember?” Louis interjected, grinning, causing Liam and Danielle to snigger. Tom, obviously, didn’t have the same concern. “Well, well, well. A football player standing up for a faggot? That’s rep crushing news aint it?”

“I don’t know how many times we need to tell you puckheads that **football** rules the school.”Liam spat. Tom smirked at Louis. “He’s not the one I was expecting to defend your honour.” Louis looked at him, confused.

“What? Gave him a blowjob in the locker room too?” Tom said, walking away from Louis. Louis suddenly remembered Tom outside the locker room. And the eyes that flashed before him before he left.

He knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbackkkk :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of noncon reference i wrote this a long time ago i've written better

Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe. That was like being punched in the stomach. Honestly, he would’ve _preferred_ being punched in the stomach. Out of the 200 students at hall cross, the only person who knew about him and Harry was the one person who wanted to use it against him. Tom Parker. Louis was finally going back to his regular streak of misfortune, and this time, he’d managed to bring Harry down with him too. And Tom obviously had no plans in keeping this to himself, so Louis could only expect the worst.

“Louis?” Danielle interrupted his thoughts. “What was that about?” She looked worried, and so did her boyfriend.

“Uhm..” Louis trailed, not really knowing what to say. Liam looked at him concerned. “C’mon mate, what the hell was Parker talking about? Is somebody on the team doing something to yo-”

“Of course not!” Louis almost spat. “He- he’s just talking shit, I have to go. Bye.” Louis said, spilling away from the couple as fast as he could, leaving them with shocked, confused faces. Louis rushed to his literature 3 class, without realising he was 20 minutes late.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” His teacher said, he couldn’t remember his name, but he was definitely one of the weirdest people he’d ever seen. He was Indian, he figured, and he had long black hair which was put in a stupid haircut which didn’t suit him. He was pretty sure his hair was as long as what Zayn’s hair would look like if he stopped wearing so much hair gel. He spoke with a high pitched voice with a strong accent, and he was probably as round as he could get. But what really pissed Louis off was he had one of those annoying baby faces on a huge body and he treated all his students like crap. He was pretty sure he’d called Louis gay in class once.

“Mr. Patel,” Louis said, finally remembering what his name was. “Please leave.” Louis groaned. “Please? I got really late and I couldn’t make it to class in time.” Mr. Patel had an obsession with punctuality, which wasn’t something Louis was very keen on. “We shall talk about that once you ask for permission to come in.” Louis wanted to roll his eyes. He stepped back.

“May I come in?” He said with a very sweet smile, hoping his teacher would notice his sarcasm. As mr Patel nodded and gestured for Louis to come in, Louis noticed a head of curls. Not the right head of curls though. This head belonged to Jay McGuiness, none other than Tom Parker’s best friend, who carried an arrogant smirk. Louis narrowed his eyes.

“So why were you late Louis?” His teacher said, round brown eyes glaring at him. Louis’ eyes were still on Jay though, who was looking at him and slowing sliding the end of his pencil into his mouth, mocking a blowjob. _Of course._ _Of course he knew too_. Louis turned his attention back to his teacher, who was still eyeing him down. “I just, got caught up.” Louis lied, watching his teacher shake his head, his maniac hair almost whipping Louis in the face, even though he stood 3 feet away.

Louis eyed his class down for a seat, and of course, the only one was next to Jay. He slowly walked towards the seat as he saw the brunet smirking at him. Louis took a seat next to him involuntarily, and opens his book. “Turn to page 394,” Mr. Patel says coldly, before making a seedy side comment about Cher’s hair. Louis can’t focus though, not with all the thoughts running through his head. _How the fuck am I going to tell Harry_. He turned to jay, who was looking at him, arrogant smirk on his face. Louis swallowed and decided to ignore him. He turned his attention to the literature book, until he felt breath on his ear. But this was not good breath, this wasn’t hot, it was uncomfortable and plain creepy. “So does styles return the favour or are you just his little sub whore?” Jay whispered, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He lost control of himself and everyone in class turned when they heard the slap. Louis’ hand flew across Jay face, leaving a mark. “Tomlinson! Out!” Mr. Patel yelled, and Louis picked up his books and left. Who needed literature 3 anyway? Right now, he needed to talk to Harry.

“James, what was that?” He heard Patel say as he walked out of class. Jay wasn’t going to spill obviously, at least not yet. Louis knew he was going to regret slapping him, but he couldn’t help it. Little sub whore? He knew he wasn’t that. He meant something to Harry. He wasn’t some sort of automaton you could use to judge your sexuality. They just needed a spark to light under the flame of their hate, and they got that. It made him feel sick. For once in his life, he’d thought he’d actually found a boyfriend. Sure, their relationship was complicated, and it didn’t start the right way, but it meant something. And it had been a while since he felt something. Something like that. Something that ignited something in him and sent fire coursing through his veins. And if he felt that way in 3 days, he knew Harry was important to him. Way more important to him than he thought.

Louis walked down the hall towards the gym. He knew Harry was playing that day, so he’d probably be in the locker room. And he needed to talk to him, he needed to talk to him immediately. Harry needed to hear this from _him,_ not some loser on the hockey team. As he walked towards the shower, he noticed Zayn Malik walk out with ruffled hair. He decided to ignore him and walk uptil Harry. He felt Zayn grab him though, and he winced as the boy pressed him up against the locker. “What are you doing?” He said, looking at Zayn’s brown eyes.

“We need to talk.” He said simply.

“I’m in a hurry, so please can we do this lat-” Louis started, but he felt Zayn’s hand clamp around his mouth. “Shh,” He whispered. “I’m pretty sure Harry’s still showering.”

“What is it?” Louis said, finally giving up. “It’s about Niall.” Zayn muttered, letting go of Louis’ shoulders. “What about Niall?”

“I think I have feelings for him.” Zayn said, not making eye contact with Louis. Louis’ eyes bugged out of his skull. “What?” He yelped.

“Yes, okay? Now will you pipe down? I don’t need Harry to know I’m gay he thinks I’m just fucking Niall and trying something different. He seems surprisingly okay with that, but if he finds out I’m gay he’ll make my life shit, just like he did to you.” Louis wanted to laugh. If Zayn only knew. “So, why are you telling me this?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow. “I need you to help me take him out on a date.”

Louis scoffed. “No, I’m not doing your dirty work for you. If you like Niall, ask him out. And don’t you have a girlfriend?” He said, thinking of his favourite purple head.

“Who? Perrie? Not really. But should I ask him out?” Zayn asked. His eyes were laced with sincerity.

Louis gulped. He _knew_ Zayn had a reputation. HE smoked, got drunk at parties, cheated, alot apparently. But then he thought of Niall and how his eyes lit up when Zayn texted him that day. How he had his eyes on him through the entire football game, and how Zayn actually stood up for him in the hallway. “Yes, you should.” Louis said.

A grin spread along Zayn’s face. “Thanks Tommo. You mind keeping this a secret? I’ll get Harry to back off if you do. I know he’s homophobic, and I really can’t do much about it. He’s not very open with his feelings, you know?”

Louis nodded. He did know. Harry was always open with him. Harry was never really homophobic, he was just in denial. As Louis saw Zayn walked away he turned. “If you hurt a single fibre of Niall’s being I will rip your nuts out Malik.” He said, expecting Zayn to laugh at him. But Zayn just looked and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, mate.” He said, walking out of the gym.

Louis thought about the conversation he’d just had. The two guys who’d both made his life miserable since sophomore year where exactly like him. It was almost like a puzzle piece. Louis’ thoughts were broken by a voice, singing.

_“And I never thought, through love we’d be, making one as lovely as she,”_

_“But isn’t she lovely, made from love,”_

Louis recognized the voice. Was that Harry? Harry Styles could SING? Lord knows what was coming next. Harry’s voice sounded happy, it was _beautiful_ really, and Louis was going to ruin that with his news. He walked until the shower as he heard Harry sing. He was _really_  good.

“Well, well, well,” He sang, “Harry Styles sings Stevie Wonder in the shower!” He said, as he suddenly heard the music stop. “Er- Lou?” Harry said, slowly opening the stall door, poking his head out. His hair was dripping wet and was all over his forehead, and his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Louis wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned against the opposite stall.

“And you denied peeking at me in the shower on Friday eh? Wow Louis, you’re really bad, maybe I should punish you,” He said with a wink, and a muscular arm moved forward and grabbed a befuddled Louis and pulled him into the shower.

“Harry!” Louis said as Harry locked the shower door and started getting rid of his chinos and shirt. His clothes were getting wet, he knew it, but Harry had managed to manoeuvre Louis so his now bare back touched the door. He tried to protest but Harry had managed to slide his tongue into his mouth while grinding into Louis’ hips, which was causing something Louis would not be able to deal with during AP sociology class. As Harry’s lips left his and Louis felt them on his neck, Louis knew he had to stop this.

“Harry, Please stop,” Louis said, letting out a groan as Harry’s hand scratched down his lower back. Harry suddenly pulled away. “Whats wrong babe?” HE said, looking up at Louis. “We can’t do this here,” Louis said, the water hitting his head.

“Why, we’re alone?” Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows and tracing his fingers across Louis’ torso. “We weren’t the last time.” Louis said, choosing his words carefully. Harry sighed. “I think Niall and Zayn have their own secrets to keep.” He said, trying to go back to kissing Louis.

“I wasn’t talking about them,” Louis said. “What?” Harry said, suddenly standing up and facing Louis. “Someone saw us Harry. More importantly, they saw you.”

Louis wanted to talk his words back. When he looked at Harry, he couldn’t see his Harry. He saw Dark, scary Harry, the Harry he didn’t like. Harry stayed quiet and under the shower for what seemed like several moments, his eyes dark and scary. “Haz, please say something.” Louis whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Who was it?” Harry said, eyes downward. Louis winced, not wanting to answer the question. “Who was it Louis?” Harry said, raising his head up. “Tom Parker.” Louis spoke quietly. The colour drained from Harry’s face. Harry unlocked the door and walked out of the stall, leaving Louis under the warm water which seemed to hit him like sharp little icicles. “Where are you going Harry?” Louis croaked as he watched Harry pull his trousers back on.

“Away,” Harry said blankly. “Harry, pleas-” Louis started to speak. “Goodbye Louis.” Harry said blankly as he left the locker room, leaving Louis there, helpless.

 

It had been 4 days since Harry had spoken to him. He’d ignored his texts, calls, even emails. He hadn’t even pestered Louis in the hallway, except for some cold painful looks he got, which seemed to satisfy people around them. Liam and Danielle were still trying to figure out what had happened Monday, and Louis refused to explain anything to them. Eleanor was still trying to figure out why Louis was so depressed, but she couldn’t. She hadn’t shown up to school today either, which left Louis alone because Niall was in Mullingar to meet his friend Sean and would only come back that evening. And its not as if Louis’ friends hadn’t shown up to school before, but this time Louis didn’t just feel lonely.

He felt _alone_. 

He’d sat alone at lunch that day, and he felt a pair of eyes on him. He knew it was Harry, but Harry had been giving him the cold shoulder since the shower incident, so Louis didn’t know how respond. He turned to look at the hockey team, to find Tom Parker staring at him too. Surprisingly, Tom hadn’t outed Harry yet, but Louis was more worried about the amount of blackmail opportunities that was giving him. He knew Tom was trying to play his cars right, but that worried him so much.

He turned away from the hockey team and saw two unfamiliar eyes. It was Jeremy Stoner, the boy with a very appropriate name. He was obviously high, but his eyes seemed to rake down Louis’ body like he was a piece of meat. Louis could practically see him imagining him in unspeakable positions and it made him feel violated. It made Louis wanna throw up every time he saw the ginger with crazy green eyes- which were nowhere near as pretty as Harry’s.

As Louis walked towards English with Mr. Thompson (late, as always) he reminisced about exactly what had happened a week before. He felt footsteps behind him, but when he turned no one seemed to be there. He ignored it and walked towards class which was all the way in the other end of school. He cursed silently as he could never make it in time for this class.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed Louis and dragged him to the restroom. Louis almost grinned until he realised it wasn’t the hands. These hands weren’t half as big, and these were _not_ familiar. This wasn’t Harry. This person didn’t smell like Harry. Harry smelled like green tea and lemons, and this guy just smelled like- pot. _Drugs._ He knew who this was, and he was not happy at all when he was pushed into a stall.

“Get off me!” He yelled at Jeremy Stoner as he writhed beneath Jeremy’s weight. “Hey, Louuuu,” Jeremy slurred. Louis felt like he was going to vomit. He did not have the right to call him Lou. And he definitely had no right to do what he was planning to do to Louis.

 “So Lou,” Jeremy said, as he pushed Louis up against the wall. “Today at lunch I was seeing you eating, and then you got up and I saw your butt in those pants, and I wanted to wank. But I couldn’t, so I just started thinking about how great it would look if I could put my dick in your ass. Because you’d like that right?” He said hazily, slowly placing wet kisses on Louis neck. Louis started to cry and yell for help as he felt Jeremy’s palm against his crotch.

“Why aren’t you getting hard Louis?” he said, looking at him. “Because you’re disgusting.” Louis said. “Someone HELP!” Louis started yelling but was interrupted by Jeremy’s mouth on his. It felt uncomfortable and disgusting and Louis wanted to start sobbing when he felt Jeremy’s hard on against his thigh. “Please stop,” Louis whimpered as Jeremy started to unbuckle his jeans, ignoring Louis’ pleas. Louis had given up on trying to fight back, no one would hear him, they were all in class. So he just stood, letting the druggie run his hands all over his body, because he knew it would hurt less if he stopped fighting back.

“Help!” Louis said one more time before he felt Jeremy’s hands in his pants and started to let out dry sobs. Before he knew it, the door was knocked down and Jeremy was being pulled off him.

In a second Jeremy lay on the ground, someone straddling him and hitting him continuously.

“IF YOU LAY A FUCKING HAND ON LOUIS TOMLINSON AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!” He said, hitting Jeremy in the eye as the stoner lay  sprawled on the floor with a new forming black eye. Louis stayed plastered to the wall, frozen when he saw who was beating him up. He had soft brown curls, beautiful green eyes with pupils blown out with rage and he wore a letterman jacket.

Harry.

“Louis!” Harry said once he was done beating up the guy who could’ve possibly raped Louis. “are you okay? Did he do anything I didn’t get here too late did i?!” Harry said continuously. “I’m okay,” Louis said, throwing himself into Harry’s arms.

“I should’ve never left you.” Harry said, stroking Louis’ hair. “I’m so sorry Louis. That fucking Jeremy Stoner is going to pay for hurting you.”

“It’s okay Harry, I think you hurt him enough. I just don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t shown up.”

“I’m so sorry Louis, I’ve been so horrible. I’m just so glad I got here before he could-” Harry stayed quiet as he watched Louis cry into his chest. “C’mon,” Harry said. “I’ll drive you home.”

Louis got into the car with Harry, wiping away what he thought would be the last of his tears.”Harry rubbed his back as Louis try to process what just happened.

“Why does this always happen Harry?” Louis said softly. He’d realised he’d never shown Harry his vulnerable side, despite him bullying him so often.

“Why does what happen Boo?” Harry said, driving out of the parking lot.

“Am I just some sort of toy people like to use to judge their sexuality?” Louis said, as Harry’s eyes widened. “What?! NO!” He yelped.

Louis chuckled sadly. “Why is that so hard for you to imagine? People in gay bars do this to me all the time. They get me drunk, take me home and use me for a night, and then throw me aside and tell everyone they’re straight. You did too, I could see you only came to terms with yourself _after_ we had sex. Jay was right. I’m just a little submissive whore.”

“Louis, I didn’t do that to you. I didn’t come to my terms after. And Jay said that to you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Really? Then when did you?” Louis snapped back, regretting it immediately. He was Harry swallow as he drove into Louis lane. He pulled over in the drive way and looked at Louis.

“Sophomore year, you had just broken up with your girlfriend and you had come out. It was at the Sadie Hawkins dance in march, and since you and Niall were in the choir you’ll had sung a duet. Everyone had booed because you’ll had sung a Justin Bieber song and a bunch of kids had started a hate campaign against you. When they booed, Niall looked like he was gonna cry. But you, you just stood there with a shit eating grin on your face and took a bow. You were amazing, an amazing singer, an amazing person, and you knew it, and that was enough. Because you believed in yourself. You knew who you were. And that’s when I saw, that’s when I fell in love with you.” Harry said.

Louis eyes grew wide. “You were in love with me?” He said softly. Harry’s eyes grew wide as he finally realised what he had said. It was like he’d actually let it slip out without realising. After a few moments he looked into Louis’ eyes. “Yes. I loved you. And I still do.”

Louis felt his breath hitch. He’d never heard those words before. No one had ever told him they were in love with him. He’d heard it from Eleanor and from drunken men in slurs but it never felt so real. This was real. These weren’t just three words, they were the perfect mix of sounds any human being could produce to be heard by another person. And if heard from the right person, these words could make the most miraculous sound which set off something in your brain that triggered the rest of your body to scream. And in that moment, Louis felt his skin move as he stayed still and stared at the boy, and every fibre in his being was silently _screaming_.

“I love you too.” Louis said, staring into Harry’s eyes. Harry laced their fingers as he moved forward to kiss Louis. Louis felt like every part of his body was on fire as he kissed Harry back. If he could, he would just stay in that moment. To feel that heat, that passion, and to feel his body screaming.

“My mum and sisters aren’t home today.” Louis said as they parted. “Please come with me.”

Harry nodded. “I’d love to.”

Louis and Harry had managed to kiss all the way to Louis door, even while Louis fumbled with his keys to open it. It had deepened since the perfect 4 second kiss in the car, but he loved it. They were so absorbed in their own presence they hadn’t seen the silver Hyundai parked in the driveway. They were even more unaware of their surroundings as they’d missed the familiar yellow umbrella and rainboots at the door. They were unaware till they led their moans and kisses to the living room, where Louis heard the very familiar feminine yelp.

They were so absorbed in themselves that they hadn’t noticed that the one person who knew that Louis’ emergency key was in the flower pot in the patio was in the house. They hadn’t noticed that the owner of the car or the shoes had been waiting there. They didn’t see the girl with the pretty brown wavy hair and eyes earlier.

Louis turned his attention away from Harry as he heard the sound. He couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him. He hadn’t seen this coming. He slowly turned to his flustered boyfriend, who couldn’t make eye contact with anything but the carpet. After playing the staring game for what seemed like forever, Louis suddenly spoke up.

“Eleanor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback for cookiess :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it :) I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO OKAY PEOPLE PLEASE REMEMBER

“Eleanor,” Louis said after the colour drained out of his face. “What are you do-ing here?” He stuttered, looking at her, afraid of how she’d react. Eleanor just stood there, staring at Louis and his boyfriend who he’d _forgotten_ to tell her about.  Louis couldn’t even imagine what he looked like, lips puffy from kissing and biting, hair ruffled from Harry’s calloused fingers tangling in there. Harry swallowed, and Louis turned to him.

_Shit. Harry. Eleanor shouldn’t have seen him! She’s going to kill me!_

Eleanor finally spoke up. “I ditched school and drove up to the place you, Niall and I went to last summer and bought you the ice cream you like because you were so upset. I thought I’d surprise you and you _obviously_ had the same concern.” Louis gulped. He didn’t know what to say. Harry spoke up next. “We can explain.”

Eleanor’s head snapped up. “WE? There’s a ‘we’? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” She said, obviously coming to the realisation of what she just saw.

“I love him,” Harry suddenly blurted out, eyes widening as he said so. Louis couldn’t look up at El. He knew he had to tell her eventually, but not now. “Love?” She spat. “So you made his life hell because you **_loved_** him?”

Harry couldn’t find a way to reply to that, and Louis kept looking down. “Is he the guy Louis?” She muttered softly, but anger still laced her voice. Louis nodded quietly. “Louis,” She muttered softly. “Please say this is purely physical for you?” she said quietly.

Louis thought about it. He thought about lying about his real feelings for Harry, telling Eleanor that he was just in it for the sex. But wasn’t lying about their feelings how they got here in the first place? Because however messed up this was, Louis **_loved_** Harry. He loved Harry’s hair and the way it fell on his face. He loved Harry’s singing voice and how it could wrap around your ears and be stuck in there forever.  He loved Harry’s hands and how they felt against his skin, how warm he was and how _right_ it felt. He loved Harry’s eyes and how they twinkled with excitement, and fluttered close when they were tired. And even after whatever had happened in their past, he **_loved_** Harry.  And that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“I love him too.” Louis said, finally speaking. Eleanor sank to the couch, head in her hands. “Okay- how the fuck did this happen?” she said, clearly still anguished from what she had stumbled upon. He didn’t blame her, after all the things Harry had done, it would be hard for her to forgive him too.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Harry. “No, let me.” He said. Eleanor looked up, “No, I don’t want one from you-”

“Please, Eleanor.” Harry said, and Louis’ eyes widened. Had Harry actually used her real name? He’d never seen him call her anything but beardie. Eleanor’s brown eyes were wide too. “Did you- just use my real name?” She said, in disbelief.

Harry half smiled and nodded. “Yes, Eleanor, I did. Now please let me explain.” Eleanor sighed in response, leaning back on the couch. “Enlighten me,” she said, chuckling softly.

Louis tried to figure out what Harry was going to say. If a third person were to look at their relationship it would be a little weird.

**_Once upon a time there were two boys named Harry and Louis. Louis was a flamboyant, blatant homosexual who lived his life to the fullest, even though some people wished his life was taken away. One of these people was Harry Styles, quarterback of the Hall Cross football team. Harry Styles was preferably straight, and didn’t have any interest in people “Different.” Thus, he took every opportunity to bully Louis and make him feel terrible. However, after kidnapping Louis sand stealing him away to a cabin miles away from Doncaster and having sex with him- non reluctantly, Harry confessed that he had honest to god feelings for Louis. Louis, surprised yet intrigued, decided to give the boy another chance. After a week, Harry had managed to confess his undying love for Louis which was apparently mutual, even after trying to ruin his life for so long. Thus handling a secret relationship, Louis and Harry had reached exactly where they were now._ **

Louis gulped. That didn’t really sound very normal.

“I didn’t know I was gay till Louis came out. I knew, I just didn’t accept it. I refused to accept the fact that I had feelings for the most courageous, outgoing and brave person I had ever seen. I refused to talk to him at first, afraid I was going to let out my little secret. So I channelled my unrequited feelings into anger. I made myself think that Louis was forcing me to reconsider myself- what I considered normal. I made myself think it was his fault that I actually might be gay. So I took it out on him. I thought making his life miserable would make me realise what a mistake I was making for liking boys. But it did nothing. After hurting him I’d fake a laugh with Zayn, go home and cry for hours, knowing I had caused him pain. Pain he didn’t deserve, just because I was angry with myself. And yet again, I kept doing it because I thought it would convince me to go back to being everyone else’s definition of normal. I did it because I thought I could convince myself that my feelings towards him were nothing but bundled up hate. Eventually I kept doing it because it was my only way of having any sort of relationship with him. Even if he hated me, if I could hear his voice for those few times a day I would be okay. And then one day, I couldn’t take it anymore. I literally stuffed him in my car and drove out of town, where I could finally be me- the real Harry, without this fake terrifying exterior. I had kissed Louis in the car, and I knew it, I knew I had been taking it all wrong. I was forcing myself into hating him just to convince myself that I wasn’t in love with him. I was forcing myself to deny the fact that he was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. And once we reached the cabin, I tried to convince myself what we were doing was just sex- purely physical, but I couldn’t. Because it was so much more than that. It was passionate, real, emotional. It just made sense. And that’s when I knew that I had to have him- the real way, that I couldn’t deny my feelings anymore. Because I was in love, in love with the same guy who I had tormented since 10th grade. I was in love and denial, two things that never mix. And then things just fell into place. When we fought momentarily, I couldn’t get myself to look at him, because I had done the one thing I always hated myself for- I hurt him. I didn’t care anymore that Tom Parker knew. I didn’t care that my high school rep would be ruined. Because in the end, I’d have the one thing that was important to me, the one thing I would never want to see hurt again- Louis.”

Harry completed his speech and sat down quietly. Louis didn’t know what to say. Louis thought about the third person version of their story- it didn’t even make sense anymore. He’d gotten it all wrong. Because however messed up their relationship was, it was perfect. Perfect in its own twisted, maniacal way. Louis turned to Eleanor, who sat upright now, fiddling with her ring. “Did you mean that?” She said, almost a whisper.

“Every word.”

“You’re an idiot you know?” She turned to Louis, clearly suppressing a smile. Louis chuckled. “I know.”

“You’re also a slut.” Now, Louis couldn’t exactly object to that. He sighed, smiling. Eleanor got up.

“But I want you to be happy. And however fucked up I think this is, you seem happy.” Eleanor said, sighing. She pulled Louis into a hug, and Louis gripped her tightly. El pulled away and looked at Harry, who stayed on the couch. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, come on over hickey boy,”

Harry chuckled, “Hickey boy?” he said, joining in a group hug. “Don’t ask,” Louis said, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. As they pulled away and took their respective seats, Eleanor looked at Harry and muttered, “If you fucking hurt him, I will rip those curls out of your head until your scalp is as smooth as a baby’s butt.”

Louis laughed, but he knew Harry knew Eleanor was serious. And he definitely liked his hair too much for that. No one should have to face the wrath of an angry Eleanor Calder.

After an hour of laughing and talking, Eleanor and Harry had actually managed to _bond_. Louis sighed as he heard them ramble about their shared love for one Carly Ray Jepsen and living with curly hair. It was nice, Harry could charm anyone. Even Eleanor, who literally dreamed about stabbing him to death sometimes.

“Are you’ll still talking about call me maybe?” He said, rolling his eyes as he fought a smile. He brought the tea to the living room as he heard Eleanor chuckle. “Shouldn’t Niall be back by now?” Louis said, turning to Eleanor, remembering that their certain blonde leprechaun was scheduled to come back today.

“Yes!” She said, eyes brightening at Niall’s name. “I’ll call him,” She said, pulling out her phone. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

“Oh no, this is not good.” She murmured. “What happened?” Harry said, looking concerned. Louis nodded.

“Danielle texted me 5 minutes ago. Niall and Zayn were caught snogging in the locker room. By Tom Parker. Zayn threw the first punch.” El said, eyes full of worry.

“WHAT?!” Harry said, grabbing the phone and looking at the text. “We have to go help Zayn, come on!” Harry said, pulling Louis and Eleanor up from the couch.

“Harry!” Louis called, as Harry pulled them both into his car and started the engine. “Its Tom! He’s going to out you!”

“I don’t care,” Harry said, starting the engine and almost forgetting El was still getting into the back seat. “Zayn’s my best friend, and Niall means something to you. I’m not going to let Tom fucking parker hurt either of them.”

Louis sighed and squeezed Harry’s thigh . He knew very clearly this wasn’t going to go well, but he didn’t care. He had to let Harry do this. “Are you sure?” He said, almost a whisper.

“I have to do this for Zayn,” He muttered. “And Niall.” Louis nodded as he drove full speed towards school, Eleanor pointing towards the shortcut they’d normally take. She looked down at her phone. “We have to get there fast. The entire hockey team is on Tom’s side and Liam’s the only one trying to stand up for Zayn. Everyone knows now.” She said, running a hand through her hair.

Harry pulled over in the street as the trio got out of the car. “I have to do this,” Harry repeated, pulling Louis along with him.

“If not for them, then for us.”

Louis eyes widened at the words but he couldn’t get himself to say anything. Harry and Eleanor ran with him towards the locker room, where herds of people were surrounding something happening. _A fight._

Harry dove through the crowd as Louis and El followed, only to be graced of the sight of Liam and Zayn being ambushed by many guys in hockey jerseys.

Niall stood in the corner, crying, desperately trying to help Zayn. Eleanor ran towards him, along with Danielle.

“Faggot!” One of the hockey players yelled after hitting Zayn in the jaw. Zayn was almost knocked out, bruises all over his face. His eye was swollen , and his lip was bleeding.  As the guy with close cropped hair on top of him was ready to throw another punch, Louis noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Had he bailed? After that speech? Really?

As the hockey player’s hand flew towards Zayn’s face, Louis knew he couldn’t take it anymore. Harry had disappeared, and someone, anyone needed to take a stand.

Louis slid in between Zayn and the gorilla that was straddling him and pushed him off. “Get the fuck off him!” He cried, moving Zayn away. Niall broke Eleanor’s grasp and went to Zayn, who was in a state of semi consciousness. “Of course.” He heard a familiar voice say.

“A faggot standing up for another fag, isn’t that new? Are you converting them all or something Tomlinson? Little game of no strings attached with the football team to drag them all to your side?” Louis noticed Tom Parker.

Liam’s head snapped up at this, as well as many others. “You can’t keep doing this Tommo, we need to stop you before you try converting us too,” He spat.

“It’s not a choice Parker,” Niall said venomously, rising from where he sat. “And even if it were, you’d be our last choice.”

“I’d use your four leaf clover now Irish, because your little friend here will have to pay for that,” Max, another hockey player said, smirking. Before Louis knew it he was being ambushed by guys twice his size, and he screamed when the first punch was thrown to his eye. His vision blurred and he could feel himself losing consciousness as another one was thrown to his jaw. Pain shot through his veins, and he didn’t have the energy to fight back. He heard a female yelp; probably Eleanor as he was assaulted. He could even hear the faint sound of Liam and Niall trying to fight back, but there was only one thing he heard when he fell to the ground and the three guys were ripped away.

“Of course, you came to stand up for your boyfriend.”  He heard. It was devilish and distinctive. Tom.

“You know pal, there are three of you and one of me. This isn’t fair. You need at least two more guys to make this a fair fight.” Louis knew that voice. It was deep and hoarse, and distinctive. He’d heard it a million times before. He’d heard it in _rage._ He’d heard it in _spite_. He’d heard it in _arousal_. He heard in _denial_. He’d heard it in **_love_** _._

Faint whispers rang through Louis ears as he collapsed.

“Is that-?”

“Can’t be!”

“Why is he standing up for him?”

“Harry Styles.”

And then everything went black.

 

“Louis! Louis!” He heard a concerned voice say.

“I’ll get em some ice.” A familiar irish accent said.

“No, Niall- go back to Zayn, El and I can handle him.” He heard a girl saying.

“I think we should call his mum. Or Mr. Cowell.”

“No Liam we are not getting the principal involved.” He heard Eleanor saying.

“What about Harry?” Liam said, and Louis felt his eyes shoot open.

“Ha-rry,” He muttered softly, the fight coming back to him. Had Harry stood up for him? It sounded like that. He felt a searing pain in his eye and he groaned, as everything went silent.

 “Is he awake?” He heard the voice say. _That voice._

“I think so.”

Louis squinted and opened his unwounded eye. “Haz?” he said, as he felt the shadow of curls fall over his face. Harry’s face broke into a smile. “Hey, boo.”

Louis looked at Harry’s face. There was a cut up his lip, and his hair was dishevelled. Bruises were forming on his jaw, but he stood there, grinning like a fucking idiot. Louis propped his elbows and looked around. About five guys lay on the side, unconscious or hardly moving. Tom Parker was one of them. In front of him was Harry, El, Liam and Dani, followed by Niall who was tending to a bruised Zayn. There was an entire crowd around them, a few faces Louis could recognise. He was still near the locker room where Zayn was getting beat up, and he suddenly realised.

Harry and El propelled him upwards. He almost fell over and clutched his eyes in pain. He shot a look at the hockey players on the ground, who were groaning in pain. “You okay babe?” Harry said, looking at Louis. Louis smiled as his now Cyclops vision met Harry’s green orbs, and almost melted into his arms, and nodded. Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Louis’ bruised lips, and a series of gasps were let out from the crowds around them.

Louis pulled away and whispered. “Harry, we’re in public.” He said softly, eyes- well, _eye_ \- wide.

Tom parker groaned as he gained consciousness, smirk still on his face. He got up and looked around. “Told you,” he turned to the crowd.

“Harry Styles is a fucking faggot.”

Harry pushed Louis into Eleanor’s embrace. He trudged all the way to Tom, eyes wild again. Louis winced. _Not again._

Harry’s fist flew into the air and Tom Parker crashed into the ground.

“If you ever lay a hand on the man I love again- I will fucking kill you.”

 _The man he loves._ The entire Hall cross population stood at a standstill.

Harry came back to Louis and pulled him in. Louis obliged, crashing their lips together.

The entire arena lay silent until they heard a clap. A single clap.

As Louis turned to see it was Jeremy Stoner, who looked so stoned he probably thought it was a dolphin show, but the claps began to increase. Eleanor and Niall joined in, followed by Liam and Dani, and a Zayn who groaned as his hands clashed. In a matter of seconds the entire school erupted into fits of applause and cheers. Harry looked at Louis and smiled. His eyes were happy and knowing, as if he’d planned for all this to happen. That suddenly a group of orchestra players will serenade them. But to Louis’ luck, an anticlimax was going to take place, and they would all crash into the ice berg and die.

“Did I just come out?” He chuckled, looking at Louis.

Louis grinned. “I think you did.”

Harry grinned. “Is it weird that when you came out you got punched and I got applause?” He said, quirking an eyebrow as Louis rolled his eyes. He punched him in the shoulder. “Here you go,” He said, giggling. “I guess Harry Styles does always get what he wants.” Louis sighed happily.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback here or http://thegreatgayorgy.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> feedback :) 
> 
> -Rachel


End file.
